Jackie Oakes
Jackie Oakes is the founder and promoter of the Global Wrestling Association. Wanting to become a wrestler himself, he stole mystical Egyptian artifacts and allowed the spirit of Anubis - the Egyptian god of mummification - to possess him. This transformed him into a super-strong creature that he called "The Jackal"Pain King vs. Cleopatra. Physicality Appearance Jackie is a very short, stocky man with brown hair. Personality As a successful promoter, Jackie is always on the lookout for new talent to recruit. However, his true, hidden passion is to become a wrestler himself, and he is willing to go to any means to realize this dream, including becoming a criminal. Biography Originally a promoter for the GWA, a highly popular traveling wrestling show, Jackie Oakes tired of selling fights and wanted to be in one. However, with his short stature, he is denied the action and respect he wants. In order to achieve his goal, he turns to stealing some ancient Egyptian artifacts from museums while on tour with the wrestlers. Most notably a Talisman of Anubis and the ancient papyrus that contains the incantation to activate the power of the talisman, allowing him to be possessed by the spirit of Anubis. This transforms him into a powerful jackal-human hybrid, which he intends to use in the ring in order to become a successful wrestler. But even with the power of Anubis, Jackie is brought down with the combine efforts of Kim, Ron, Steel Toe, Pain King, and Rufus. Abilities While possessed by the spirit of Anubis, Jackie is nearly unstoppable. It empowers his body, making him capable of great feats of strength and agility, as well as control over elements and mystical energies. He also has the ability to grow in size, to at least over 10 feet in height. The main weakness of this form is that it has to stay in constant contact with the talisman, as separation instantly returns Jackie to human form. Jackal49.jpg|The Jackal 158.jpg|The Jackal firing green fire from his hands. Jackal61.jpg|The Jackal creating a strong force of wind. Jackal54.jpg|The Jackal firing laser eye beams. Jackal76.jpg|The Jackal using his power of levitation on Kim. Relationships Enemies * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable * Rufus * Pain King * Steel Toe Paraphernalia Clothes Equipment *Talisman of Anubis *Parchment with incantation Quotes Gallery IMG_1622.PNG|Jackie Oaks with Pain King and Steel Toe in the lockers. IMG_1625.PNG|Jackie getting ready for the ritual that will turn him into the Jackal jackal4.jpg|Jackal's Default Size jackal10.jpg|Jackal at full height. jackal13.jpg|Jackal's size compared to Ron's jackal16.jpg|Jackal steps into the Ring jackal28.jpg|"You said I was 'too small to get in the ring'.... jackal29.jpg|"... well here I am!" jackal34.jpg|"You still think I am too small?!" jackal49.jpg|Jackal looking for another fighter jackal91.jpg|Jackal vs Kim jackal122.jpg|Kim taking a swing at The Jackal jackal123.jpg|Jackal dodges Kim jackal126.jpg|The distraction jackal129.jpg|Rufus taking out the Jackal's talisman jackal132.jpg|The Jackal sans talisman jackal134.jpg|De-powered Jackie in the ring Tumblr okepv3xGkB1uht8jso1 500.gif|The looming Jackal tumblr_okepv3xGkB1uht8jso3_500.gif|The Jackal entering the wrestling ring Books KP Grudge Match Back Cover.jpg|Back cover to "Grudge Match" Trivia * His voice actor, Bill Barretta, performs Pepe the King Prawn, Johnny Fiama, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Big Mean Carl and many other characters on The MuppetsBill Barretta IMDB Page. IMDB. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0057321/ (Accessed 30 September 2017). Alternate Versions In the 3rd Installment of "Kim Possible: Pick a Villain" books, "Masters of Mayhem" has Jackie the Jackal along with Motor Ed, Gill, and Professor Dementor competing each other to see who can have the title of "Master of Mayhem" while broadcasting it around the world online. Kim, Ron, and Rufus have to stop all of them in time for the 3rd Annual Beuno Nacho "You Make The Sauce" contest. In Jackie's line of the story, he stole the Amulet of Anubis again, as well as various other ancient Egyptian mystical artifacts. He hides out in ancient city in Egypt that was buried in the sands for centuries. And upon entering said city, Kim, Ron, and Rufus are expose to mysterious "tripod devices" that each gave them new outfits and super powers. This was part of Jackie's plan:a hypnotic world-wide broadcasting his "All Star Wrasslin' Extravaganza" where the contestants are everyday people given super powers to fight up their way to take on Jackie the Jackal one on one. Depending on the reader's choice, Kim, Ron, and Rufus use their newfound powers to either win or loose to other wrestlers and Jackie the Jackal. The following characters have certain powers *Kim Possible/Lightning Kim - Creating electric bolts and constructs. *Ron Stoppable/Roundhouse Ron - Massive upper-body strength *Rufus the Naked Mole Rat/Metamorphosing Mole Rat- Power to transform his body to either stone or steel. *Ice Queen - Generating ice projectiles. *4-D Dude - Able to move through walls like a ghost. *Incredible Bouncing Budd- Powers of a human size dodge ball. *Giant Boy - A giant *Lizard Girl - a lizard theme girl with a tail and knock out venom. *Bast and Nast - 2 Cat-headed girls who are really magical entities that are on par with Jackie the jackal. They also include other "wacky fighters" such as Perilous Panda who gotten little to no details in the book. Upon defeating Jackie the Jackal in the best ending, everyone is de-powered and the city sinks back in the sands, leaving the hero trio to either fighter the other villains or go back for the Beuno Nacho sauce contest. Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress Jackie Oakes was voiced by Bill Barretta. Episode Appearances References Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Mystical Category:Adults